


【维勇|年下】放学后（甜 | 一发完结）

by xyuukox



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyuukox/pseuds/xyuukox
Summary: 高三学生维×奔三语文老师勇





	【维勇|年下】放学后（甜 | 一发完结）

“这世上没有一样感情不是千疮百孔……嗯…”

读不下去。

勉强进行的阅读被打断，午后刺眼的阳光从永远拉不严的窗帘缝隙中钻进教室，摊开的书页上留下了刺眼惨白的一道，与寂静的自习课很是般配。

即使窗户禁闭，也听得到树上的蝉鸣和操场上新生的欢快叫声，他们暂且还不用为了毕业操心，不像青年现在正看管的班级，毕业班，既表现得比任何一级都要沉稳，也蛰伏了一但爆发就所有老师都无能为力的躁动。

青年盯着纸面，正犹豫着是不是干脆回办公室休息，毕竟这节课他已经迟到，又带着明眼人都能看出的不适说把语文改成自习。自然也不会有学生因为老师身体问题早退而感到不满。

只是……

他抬头扫视教室，看见坐在最中央的那个学生，银色长发束起，漂亮的蓝色眸子盯着习题，嘴里念念有词。少年像是感受到了老师的注目，笔尖顿在原地，不易察觉地笑了笑，把空闲的那只手伸向了口袋。

太快了！

老师碰倒水杯的声音炸响在教室里，全班都齐刷刷地抬头看向讲台，他们往日里最喜欢的语文老师眉头紧皱身体将近蜷缩成一团，额头渗出了细密的汗珠。

不行，只要教室再安静下去就该被学生听到了。

藏在后穴深处的跳蛋的声音。

会被发现的，即使现在离开教室，也会被他们看见，不住打颤的双腿，潮红的面色和浅色牛仔裤上的水痕。更要命的是，或许椅子上也有，那些后穴夹不住的淫水。等他一离开，课代表就会把椅子搬下讲台，如果让那个连和老师对视都不敢的女孩子看到……

“唔嗯…”

性格恶劣的人又调高了遥控器一档，呻吟破开喉咙又被青年硬生生地压了下去，那枚颜色艳俗的粉色跳蛋震动地越发急促，不断刺激着湿润的内壁，快感和羞耻感同步攀爬，将人逼到了顶峰。

“老师，您还好吗？”

被突如其来的关心惊到，青年下意识抬起了深埋在臂弯的头，被学生看到了濒临高潮面容的恐惧感瞬间被映入眼帘的俊朗少年打散，发现他正刻意地侧着身子，挡住了别人的视线。

“我送您回办公室吧？”

接着，又发挥出班长的威严，对着角落的男生说道：

“克里斯，过来管自习。”

青年近乎是呜咽地靠进学生怀里，任由他给自己围上洗得褪色的校服，接过塞进来的暖水袋作为掩饰，被搀扶着走出了教室，临走时看见了克里斯手里攥着的卫生纸。

“语文组现在有人吗？”

“有……有…去负一………嗯…教”

“知道了。”

少年熟练地将老师打横抱起，感受到对方的炽热喘息打在肩窝，压抑的呻吟和嘤咛钻进自己耳朵，在空旷寂静又严肃的教学楼走廊里显得格外清晰。

负一楼的空教室，是学校拿来假期补习的，为了躲避检查，很小，没有窗户，隔音很好，整个一层都没有按监控录像。

拿出私自配的钥匙，熟练地开锁，进教室，把人安顿在课桌上，反手锁门，开灯，整套动作一气呵成。

“你到底……计划了…多久……啊…”

“第一次见到老师的时候，就很想对你这样了。”

“维克……”

像是被“第一次”的字眼刺激到，学生的名字一瞬间被卡在舌尖，整个人都僵在原地。

少年仍是很愉悦地笑着，索性直接调到最大档，震动的嗡嗡声和淫糜的水声清晰可闻。作为任课教室的青年也领略过教室的隔音效果，终于解放自己压抑到发痛的嗓子。

“啊……维恰…太快了！…不行……”

被称作维恰的学生满意地看着自己的杰作，并不搭腔，反而不紧不慢地一颗颗解开老师的衬衫扣子，欣赏起瓷白色泛起粉红的胸膛和上面涨红挺立的乳尖，用手指轻轻捻起，听见控制不住的浪叫。把青年腰间的校服扯开，果不其然地看见裤子上一片湿润。

“勇利………被跳蛋操射了呢。”

与课堂上听见的声音不同，维克托压低了声音，独属少年的清冽里加上了几分低沉和缓，像大提琴的琴弦奏响，传出的却是这样的下流话。

“维恰……够了…啊啊…………我受不了了。”

“我第一次见到老师的时候，就觉得你好可爱。”

少年解开对方的腰带，把裤子脱下堆在脚边，灵活的手指在顶端打了几个圈，然后一路抚摸着老师的皮肤向上，最后摸上了那张原本清纯到常被错认学生的娃娃脸，温柔地拭去了眼角的泪水。

“喜欢上你之后，就变得很容易嫉妒。”

手指又换了阵地，改在青年的穴口处摩擦，只是轻轻几下就被流出的淫水沾湿。

“嫉妒和你走得近的人，嫉妒原来……上过你的人。”

“没有……别人…啊……没有！嗯……”

像讨好似的，青年拼命地向学生贴过去，紧攥着对方熨烫平整的衣袖求饶，主动献上自己的唇，让两人的性器一起摩擦……

“停下你的妄想，维恰。”

杯子里的茶叶梗浮了上来，休息日来执勤的老师截断了学生的想象。不用问也能明白正值思春期的十八岁心里在想些什么。

“把脑子里的黄色废料清出去，我答应做的事是有原则的。”

“切………勇利太没情趣了。”

被拒绝的少年整个人开始漏气，最终软绵绵地趴在了恋人的办公桌上，险些碰倒茶杯。

“是是是，真抱歉我就是这么没有情趣的人。”

边说着，为了给自己办公腾出地方，青年边扳住学生的手臂，整个把耷拉着耳朵的大型犬移到了桌子的左侧，无奈地看着少年一点一点地向左蹭着椅子，挽救自己扭曲的腰身。

“好啦好啦，换一个要求。我都答应。”

于心不忍的勇利忍不住想去安抚恋人，手指落在维克托头顶，梳拢了几下又轻轻吻上，还来不及离开手腕就被对方捉住。

“那我要和勇利牵手一整天！”

少年把头转过来，鼓着嘴，眸子里波光粼粼盛满了委屈，让勇利觉得再拒绝这样的孩子大概是罪无可恕了。

最后老师的左手被如愿以偿地握住，与细嫩白皙的手指相扣，掌心慢慢升温，产生的汗水一点点沾湿了指缝。

“不热吗？”

“热，那也牵！”

维克托依旧趴在桌面上，眼睛直勾勾地盯着对方，好像多牵的每一秒都是自己赚过来的，怕恋人放手似的，手指又多用力几分。

他想象中的午后阳光终于透了进来，却远没有那么刺眼，很温柔地铺洒进了办公室里，而那个最喜欢的人正在认真地手写教案，他身上被镀了一层金色的毛茸茸的边，让人忍不住想伸手去摸一摸。

一页将尽，字迹因为纸面的移动开始凌乱，勇利还来不及拿东西压住，就被突如其来的开门声吓到，被握着的左手猛地颤抖了。好在来者丝毫不在意这面，只自顾自地收拾东西，顺带打了招呼：

“胜生老师还不走啊？”

“啊，啊今天是我执勤。”

“那真是辛苦了。”

“应该的，应该的。”

心脏因紧张而剧烈跳动了起来，想挣开的左手却被握得更紧，好在少年整个上半身都趴在桌面上压低了自己的存在感，加之办公桌上书籍作业的堆放使维克托完美地隐匿了自己的存在，直到那位粗枝大叶的老师走出办公室，他也没发现胜生老师的身边还有个不速之客。

“你看，我不会妨碍到你的。”

勇利张开嘴，似乎想说一些什么却又作罢，他不知道应该如何对小自己那么多的恋人解释，他担心的从不是自己身为教师的前程，而是少年作为学生的名誉。

从来都是这样，当初是维克托以令人惊诧的热情和执着追求着自己，本以为是孩子的心血来潮，而现在却仍未终于自己的无趣和乏味，甚至还在兴致勃勃地规划未来要如何与自己，这个三年来都不曾回报对方的失职恋人，共同生活。

每每想起，就觉得心里一阵翻腾。

教案的字迹愈发凌乱，可无论如何也没法开口，说要抽回被握住的左手。

突然，修长骨感的手指压住了蹭动的纸面，勇利微微偏头，看见了维克托不知何时把他空闲的左手伸了上来，手臂垫在头下，长度正好的够指尖帮自己按住本子。

“这……”

这姿势未免太扭曲了些。

“继续啊，我说了不会妨碍你的。”

少年的眸子晶亮、澄澈得如质地最纯净的宝石，让勇利想起他每一次都是如此诚恳地，没有一丝勉强地捧着那些沉甸甸的喜欢走向自己，好像能看见白云海浪一齐向自己涌来。而那些顾虑和烦恼，曾经为别人浪费感情的痛苦都随着对方的到来烟消云散。

勇利不再说些什么，低下头专注于工作，有了恋人的帮助，进度略微提升，当他放下钢笔想让对方帮忙把笔帽盖上时才发现太阳西垂，浓重的橘红染在天边，颜色像极了维克托曾经带给自己吃过的小橘子。

而当事人或许是因为应届疲惫眼皮耷拉下来，迷迷糊糊地将睡未睡。虽然很想显示自己身为老师的威严直接将少年打横抱回家，可考虑到学校附近撞见熟人的概率，青年只得失望作罢。

“起床了，维恰。”

勇利轻轻摇晃着学生的肩膀，在耳边用气音叫醒对方，句末坏心眼的挑音直接把恋人从混沌的状态拽了出来，他看着那张漂亮的脸上写满了懵圈二字觉得自己心情大好。难得一见地爽朗笑着，牵起还搞不清现状的少年。被握到近乎失去的知觉的手终于被松开，掌心的汗黏糊糊一片让他瞬间想要抹在维克托的衣服上以示惩戒。

“好吧，勇利就这样蒙混过关了。”

恢复清醒的少年披上外套，在一旁等着老师关窗锁门。

“不过！下次！如果我再赢了的话——”

“那也要毕业，你们这些孩子天天都在想什么啊。”

希求被再度驳回的维克托显然并不意外，反而凑到勇利身边，一把揽住对方的细腰。

“我只是想要你当我毕业舞会的舞伴而已，真好奇老师的脑子里想到了什么。”

不给恋人反驳的机会，作恶的手轻掐了一把腰间的软肉，少年便立刻松手甩下一句“明天见”跑出走廊，那是他们约好的，平日里不能同进同出。

又被小男朋友调戏了的青年笑着，叹了口气，刻意放慢了离开的脚步。过会儿，他转头，从窗口看见了维克托离开校门的身影，呆愣片刻，翻出手机把“买毕业舞会的西装”添加在了备忘录里。像被人看穿了似的，红着脸咳了咳。

毕竟这位语文老师至今还深刻地记得，当初被学生破译了锁屏密码的恐惧。

【END】


End file.
